Dragon's Curse
by Theimmortalfoxx
Summary: Lucy wasn't supposed to go in the forest, as the princess she should be listening to her mother. But when she ventures into the forest she meets an unlikely friend named...Igneel. The two become friends and Lucy visits him everyday, but Igneel has other things on his mind. Like making sure his son doesn't have a curse that causes humans to become...dragons. cover pic:
1. Chapter 1

Lucy was never supposed to go near the forest. Ever since she was little her mother always said, "Lucy do not go in the forest it's dangerous." Lucy's mother, Queen Layla, was wise to tell her daughter such.

But one day in June, when Lucy was around 6-ish, she snuck out of the castle to go to the forest. Even after her mother told her scary stories, Lucy was drawn to the forest. She lifted her skirt slightly, so she wouldn't step on it, and she walked slowly into the forest. She heard someone talking, "And remember if one comes near stay out of sight," a voice said.

Lucy hid behind a tree and peered over the side. She gawked as she saw a huge red dragon come out of a cave, 'Wow," she whispered. The dragon's ears perked up and his head jolted to the direction of this tiny voice. His yellow and black eyes saw a small blonde girl quickly hide behind a tree, "Hello~" he called.

Lucy was terrified beyond belief, she'd never seen a dragon before, let alone have one talk to her. "I'm not going to hurt you, please come out," he said sadly. Lucy peered over the side, her brown orbs staring nervously into the dragon's yellow and black ones. "There you are, will you come out from behind the tree?" he asked sweetly.

Lucy took a deep breath, and stepped out from behind the tree, "You're not gonna...eat me are you?" she asked trembling. "Now why would I do that," he asked with a playful tone. "I dunno, I always thought dragon's were the bad guys, or at least that's what my stories say..." she didn't want to hurt the dragon's feelings.

"Nah, we're good," he chuckled. He seemed adolescent like, almost human. "What's your name?" he asked crouching down. "I...I'm Lucy.." she said quietly. "Lucy..." he laughed. "What a pretty name, I'm Igneel," he smiled(Can dragon's even smile?) "Igneel, um, who were you talking to," Lucy asked stepping closer to her new acquaintance. His irises went to the edges of his eyes, "No one."

"Princess Lucy!" someone called. "Oh no," Lucy whined. "You're the princess?!" the dragon bowed down before the princess. "Please, I'm not that important," she rubbed her arms. "My Lady, you are a princess and the daughter of Queen Layla. You are of the utmost importance to me," Lucy blushed a little.

"You know my mommy?" Lucy asked bright eyed. Igneel couldn't help but smile, "Yes, I am the one who protects the kingdom. She is a very good friend of mine." Lucy's brown eyes twinkled with delight, "So my mommy would be ok with letting me see you!" Igneel's smile faded, "Not when I'm like this." Lucy cocked her head to the side, "What do you mean?"

Igneel shook that thought away and smiled at the girl, "Nothing. Lucy would you come back a visit me tomorrow?" he asked. Lucy's smile turned into a grin and she nodded, "Of course I'll come back everyday!"

"Lucy~!" her mother called from the outskirts of the castle. "Goodbye Igneel!" she waved and ran off. She made sure her mother didn't see her leave the forest and she ran back into the castle.

Igneel sighed before turning around and going into his cave. On the floor was a small boy drawing pictures with chalk, "Dad look!" he called. A blinding light filled the cave and in Igneel's place stood a young man with Spiky Red hair that went in all directions. He squatted down next to his son and looked at the picture, it was of a man with red hair a woman with white hair and boy with pink hair and a much smaller girl with blue hair.

"Is that Grandeeney and Wendy?" he asked. "Yea! When are they coming back?" the small boy asked. "I'm not sure," he tousled his sons hair. "But Metalicana and Gajeel are coming to visit soon, he said somewhat changing the subject. "Yea! Now I can finally rematch him!" the boy punched the air. "You and Gajeel fight too much," he pulled his son up and lifted him onto his shoulders.

"How about we go walk in the forest?" he suggested. "Yea!" the boy raised his arms above his head. They walked into the forest and Igneel let his son down. "Don't run to far!" "I won't!" his son called. Then something fell from the sky and hit the boy on the head, "NATSU!" Igneel ran towards his son and saw Natsu rubbing his sore head. "Ouch, this thing hit my head~" Natsu eyes widened when he saw what the thing was. "Dad it's a dragon egg!" Natsu raced over to it and wrapped his arms around it. "Can we keep it?"

Igneel sighed, he knew that was no dragon egg. Most dragon eggs correspond to their mother, and there are only 4 female dragons: Grandeeney, Stella, Gaia, and Nerine. This egg doesn't correspond to them, it's white with blue flame like patterns on it. "Igneel, let's take it home so it'll hatch!" Natsu said excitedly.

After they walked home and set up a hut for the egg, Igneel went on teaching Natsu his magic. "Ok now you try," Igneel backed away. Nastu inhaled deeping and shouted, "Karyu No Hoko!" a small blast of fire exploded from the boys mouth and hit a tree. "Good job kiddo," Igneel tousled Natsu's hair.

After checking on the egg Natsu went to bed, but Igneel stayed up. "Please don't let him get the curse." he pleaded towards the sky.

The curse is a punishment for using powerful magic. I takes away ones ability to be human, and it only occurs in those who use Dragon Slaying Magic. Igneel, being already a dragon, cannot get the curse even if he has a human form. However, the adopted children of the dragons is another story. If they contract the curse, which is 75% likely, than they will be turned into dragons forever. But the curse can be broken, but has not been done in the eons the curse has been around. And no one knows how to do it.

-At the Castle-

Layla was reading her daughter a story for bed when Lucy said something that nearly gave her a heart attack, "I met a dragon today." "W-what do you mean sweetie?" "I met the dragon who guard that kingdom," she said trying to hide her face behind a blanket. "I-igneel?" "Mmmhmmm," she nooded slowly. "Lucy, I know I told you to stay out of the forest. But if you are with Igneel you can go as much as you want." Lucy's eyes twinkled and she jumped on her mom and pulled her into a hug, "Thank You Mommy!" Layla giggled before tickling her daughter's belly and blowing a raspberry on her neck.

"Mommy that tickles!" Lucy cried as her mother tickled her. Layla kissed her daughter's nose and pulled the covers over her, "Good night my baby girl." "Good night mommy." Lucy buried herself into her blankets and quickly fell asleep, dreaming of her new dragon friend.

* * *

><p><strong>So how did you guys like it? This will be my new story and I hope you guys like it enough for it to last for a bit. Enjoy my lovelies, till next time!<br>**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Lucy's POV**_

I woke up the next morning and quickly got dressed in play clothes and raced outside to go see Igneel. I was so excited to have my first near by friend. My other friends lived far away, Erza lived in a far away village and so did Gray. My friend Juvia lived by the coast and so did My friend Lisanna and her brother and sister. They knew I was royalty but I hated flaunting it, being a princess isn't all that it's cut out to be...

I was wearing white capris with black sandals and a light blue shirt. Thankfully Momma wasn't too old fashioned, otherwise I would have to go out in this summer heat in a my full princess garb.

I raced past the bushes and towards where Igneel's cave was. I felt someone's gaze burn the back of my skull, I whipped around and crossed my arms scaredly. "W-whoever is t-there, c-come out..." I shut my eyes tight and didn't get any response. Instead of going home I quickly raced towards the cave hoping that whoever was near me would run away from a dragon.

"Lucy," Igneel greeted me sweetly. "Hi Igneel," I felt much safer with him around. I spent the whole day with him, until my mom called from the top of the castle for me for lunch. "Igneel I'll see you tomorrow!" I quickly raced back to the castle in hopes that the person who was near me was gone.

**_Natsu's POV_**

When I was adventuring through the woods I heard someone walking. I thought it was one of those people dad told me to stay away from. So I hid in a bush and waited for the person to leave. Instead of one of those people I saw...a girl?

She was much smaller than me, and her hair was blonde. She looked like the lady dad talked to when we moved from our old cave to here about 3 years ago. I tried to get a better look at her, but she turned around and I ducked back down. "W-whoever is t-there, c-come out..."her voice was shaky and she seemed scared. I wanted to say something but she left before I could.

I shrugged it off and continued adventuring, I came across a salamander that looked like Igneel in his dragon form. "You imposter," I tossed a stick at it and it scurried away. After a few hours I came to the edge of the forest and saw the blonde lady who my dad talked to. "Lucy~ lunch~" she called from the top of a castle.

"Who's Lucy?" I muttered. I kept staring at the castle, yea I had seen it before but it was still amazing to see. I heard someone running and I ducked behind a tree. That blonde girl came running out of the forest and went running up to the castle. "She lives in there?" I pondered that. She seemed like a normal girl, she sure didn't dress like a princess.

I quickly forgot about her and returned to Igneel, I was beyond hungry. "Da~d!" I called. I saw him turn around, still in his dragon form, and smile. "Natsu where ya been bud?" I chuckled. "Dad, do we have any food?" "I think we have some leftovers," he transformed into his human for and brought me inside. We ate lunch and after he taught me more dragon slayer magic.

"Natsu..." he said darkly. "Is everything ok?" I became worried. "I need to teach you a very important spell, so that you may take my position when the time comes..." I didn't understand him. He transformed into his dragon form and lifted me onto his back. "Natsu, I need to you repeat after me," he said somewhat lightening his tone.

He took a deep breath, "Lasciate che ciò che sta al di fuori diventare interiore." I took a deep breath and repeated his words. He raised his voice and then yelled the last two words,"Con la forza dei miei antenati, DIVENTA UMANO!" I yelled the final line of the spell and felt a surge of power rush into me.

"You must remember that, if will allow you to be as you truly are," he said bowing down and allowing me to hop off. "I don't understand," I muttered. "You will some day," he pulled me close with his tail and I wrapped my arms around his long scaly arm. "Dad, promise me you won't leave," I asked. I heard him sigh, "I will stay for as long as possible." Me being naive at the time thought that meant forver.

It meant anything but...

* * *

><p><em><strong>For those of you wondering, the foreign words are Italian and they loosely translate to: Let that which is outside become inner. With the stregnth of my anscestors, BECOME HUMAN! <strong>_

_**Remember that...it'll play a big part in future chapters.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Lucy's POV  
><strong>_

4 years later my entire world collapsed around me. My mother got sick, and she...she eventually died. The day she died, I was told my grandfather was returning to watch over me. I ran from the castle to try to find Igneel, my one friend...

I raced through the pouring rain, across mud puddles, and between wet shrubs. I came to the cave I considered a second home and raced inside. I looked around and saw no one. Random house items were strewn about the room, like someone was in a rage. "Igneel!" I called out to him. I ran outside and called for him again, and my worst fears came true...I had no one left...

Tears streamed down my face and I fell to my knees, "NO~!" my voice was filled with terror, sadness, and rage. "MOMMA! IGNEEL!" I cried. My dress became soaked and my face was dirtied, "Please...I have no one else..."

Next thing I knew was I was being lectured by my so called grandfather. "You are not to leave the castle, you must follow all my rules, and listen to every word I say..." he words tuned out of my head from that point. I was uninterested in him, he was mean and cruel. Which is the reason Momma didn't want him around me, but now...

That night I pulled out my story book and held it close to my chest. "Momma, how come I didn't get a happy ending?"

_**Natsu's POV**_

I woke up that morning and Igneel seemed...depressed. "Dad...what's wrong?" He sighed, "Queen Layla has succumbed to her disease." I got to meet Queen Layla about a year ago, she was sickly and quite frail. She told Igneel to protect the castle even more so now that she was slowly dying.

Igneel and I went home and I noticed something funny about him. He was...glowing? "D-dad are you ok?" he didn't say anything."D-dad!" I raced over and grabbed his arm, "Please say something!" "Natsu..." he muttered. "I'm sorry, remember that I love you and I will be back." I felt me hands all to my sides, "I-igneel your arms!" I watched as my dad slowly faded away. "DAD NO!" I tried to wrap my arms around him, but I went straight through and hit the table knocking everything off.

"Natsu, please just stay calm," he tried to persuade. "NO! WHAT'S HAPPENING WHY ARE YOU DISAPPEARING!" I screamed. "I'm sorry," he muttered. He sunk his head and I watched as he slowly faded into almost nothing, "DAD!" I scrambled over and tried to reach out. I fell to the floor and I lifted my hand out to him, he did the same and just before our fingertips touched...he disappeared.

"DAD!" I cried. I curled into a ball on the floor, "You promised you'd stay..."

_**Lucy's POV**_

I had no clue just how mean my grandfather was. I mean I heard that he threatened to disown my mother because she had me instead of a boy. Even if he didn't love me, I was given my mom's spirits who constantly told me they loved me. Aquarius was a tough lover, Cancer kept saying I had beautiful hair, and Capricorn is like my big brother.

"Lucy, have you finished your studies," My grandfather boomed. "Yes Grandfather," I said quietly. "Then get out of my sight," he boomed. I turned and heard him say, "Disgusting Child." I raced out of the room and went to mine, I grabbed my cloak and my keys and ran outside to go to town. I tied the cloak around my neck and pulled the hood over my head, "Hopefully no one recognizes me..."

I walked into town and saw happy common folk walking along buying things, selling things, trading and other sorts of work. I spotted something in the corner of my eye, a celestial mage key set. I raced over and saw The Southern Cross, The Clock, and The Lyre. "Excuse me ma'am how much for these three?" I asked as my hood fell back a bit showing my face.

"Oh my goodness, you can have them," she said sweetly her emerald eyes closing. "R-really?" I asked, my eyes twinkling slightly. "Anything for the dear princess," she sighed. "Thank you!" I bowed and held the keys close to my chest before rushing of and waving.

I raced home and I didn't even say hello to the servants. I ran to my bedroom and laid each key out of my bed. "Hmmm, ok I summon," I lifted the third key up "LYRA THE HARP!" a flash of light covered my room and a young girl was sitting on my bed. She had waist length hair that curled at the end, and wore a pink bonnet on top of her head. Her cheeks had round blush marks, and she wore a long dress with heart prints by her waist. She wore leather shoes as well. She had small white wings and a large harp on her back.

"Hiya!" she said sweetly. I rubbed my eyes and stared at her, she was so pretty, "Um...hi." "What's your name?" she asked. I took a step towards her and brought my hands behind my back, "L-lucy." "Well Lucy, since your so little I'll make the contract kay?" she smiled. I nodded and she quickly told me thay days she can be summoned which were 3 days a month.

"Well seeya Lucy!" she waved before disappearing. After making, as they put it, contracts with the other two I went to bed. WHen I woke up the next morning I heard Grandfather talking to someone. I stealthly made my way down stairs and eavedropped on the conversation. "You want to engage in combat with the brat?" I heard him say. "Of course Jiemma-san, she has 3 powerful zodiac's I want!"

"Fine, you better win Karen."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Lu****cy's****_ POV_  
><strong>_

Who was Karen? And why did she want to battle me? My spirits are kinda powerful but from the way she's talking...she probably has all the zodiacs and wants mine to complete it. I saw her turn her face towards me and smirk, "Oh there she is now~" I swallowed hard. If Grandfather knew I was eavesdropping, I'd been in a lot of trouble.

Not wanting to disrespect the lady, I gathered up all the courage I had and slowly stepped into the room. Grandfather's face didn't seem happy, but Karen's did..."So you're the infamous Lucy," she crouched down to my level. Her green hair kinda clashed with her outfit, she seemed like one of those ladies momma called 'Attention Whores'

"So, whaddya say Lucy. Wanna battle?" her tone was sweet, but I saw through it. Those who can say nasty things and act like they never said it...shouldn't be trusted. "Um, I dunno I'm not too powerful..." I tried to guilt trip her. "Come on, you seem tough," she smirked. I wanted to just punch her she was so fake, I felt like it would rub off on me if I got too close.

"But," I started. "She will do it," Grandfather answer for me. "But," I stuttered. "Lucy, what did I say when I arrived?" I sighed. "I must obey all your rules, or else," I was terrified of 'or else' meant. He grunted and started making arrangements for my fight, to let you know I was frickin' terrified. This lady seemed almost 10 years older than me, way more experienced, mostly likely much stronger spirits.

"Lucy how about we make a deal?" she said her manicured nails tapping on a table annoyingly. I really disliked her, a lot and I'm a relatively loving person... "I'll give you until your 15th birthday to become strong and we'll fight, whaddya say?" at least I would get to train, and maybe find more keys with this deal. I held my hand out to shake hers, "Deal."

I could tell grandfather was not happy, and I would most likely get a beating for this. Did I not mention he beats me? Well he does, and even if he's only been here around 6 months...I have more bruises than a wrestler...

I was given permission to leave home for 3 years to find keys, but after that I had to come home. And I was waiting for the day I could leave, maybe I could find Igneel! The day before leaving I packed my summer clothes, night clothes, and a dress and of course my keys. The next morning I said goodbye to my servants, and stopped at Momma's grave.

"Don't worry Momma, when I come back I'll be strong as ever!" I knelt down and placed a dragon-lily on the tombstone. "Goodbye Momma..."

In the span of 3 years, I managed to contract 5 spirits. Sagittarius, Taurus, Virgo, Scorpio, and Canis Minor who I named Plue. Sagittarius looked like a man in a horse costume, Taurus was a big a pervy cow, Virgo looked like a pretty maid, and Scorpio looked like a rocker dude. I guess Karen doesn't have all of them.

I also met up with some of my old friends. Erza and Gray were now full fledged mages, Lisanna learned new Take-over's, and her brother and sister mastered other ones. I was dreading one thing from coming back...knowing I would have to live with him again. I had been on my own just jumping from town to town all across the country now...being in one place is going to be weird.

I slowly walked down the road of my home town, when I heard a roar in the distance. "Igneel?" I muttered. I quickly ran into the forest, hoping to see my friend had returned. When I came to the cave...there was no one. I guess it was my imagination...

I slowly walked back to the castle and hoped that grandfather wasn't there. I was greeted happily by my servants who were crying to me how much they missed me. I looked to the top of the stairs, and low and behold there he stood. "Lucy, as soon as you have settled in your tutor is waiting in the west wing." he boomed before walking away. "I'm back for less than a minute," I muttered.

"Lucy, don't worry there is no tutor in the wing he left three hours ago," the cook tried to console me. "Thank you," I sighed in relief. I went up to my bedroom and started to unpack, and I hummed to myself a song I had learned called Snow Fairy.

I pulled out some souvenirs I bought. The first was a small neko charm from Shirotsume, it was a small blue neko with big eyes and bright pink cheeks. Then I pulled out my new favorite weapon my whip. It was curled into a circle with the heart shaped ending lying in the center. I pulled it out and hid it under my bed in a secret compartment.

I then pulled out a dragon stuffy. It looked exactly like Igneel, so that's what I named him. After pulling the rest of my little trinkets out I put away my clean clothes and tossed my the bag of dirtied ones into a hamper. I felt so tired from walking and traveling, so I laid down and pulled Igneel close to me. I closed my eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep..

**_Natsu's POV_**

It get's worse everyday. My arms slowly show less and less of my skin, and more of red scales. The spell seems to have slowed it down, but not by much. It won't be long before my entire body is like this. I'm just hoping Igneel recognizes me...if he comes back.

I feel like I've let him down, he told me to use the spell and I did. But there seems to be no stopping this idiotic curse. Yea I looked into it, this is why Igneel taught the spell. I know eventually, I won't look like a human anymore. But what about my cousins? Do they have the same thing happening? Oh no...Wendy..hopefully Grandeeney found a way to stop her curse. I'd hate for Wendy to have to go through this.

I felt more sclaes slowly surface onto my forehead, I buried myself into my hammock and tried to sleep. Thinking maybe sleep would take my mind off it. What I want to know is...who is that blonde girl who I saw outside my home. And why does she seem so familiar?


	5. Chapter 5

_**Lucy's POV**_

I found out that while I was gone...Karen had died. And her keys were stolen from the person who beat her, I think the one who killed/beat her was named Angel? But that was a plus fo me...I guess. I didn't have to fight anyone, and my spirits wouldn't get hurt.

Grandfather wasn't as mean as he used to be, what am I saying he was mean. I don't even want to talk about him.

After I came back I was forced to learn how to be a lady. Mannerisms, politeness, how to walk gracefully, and of course how to dress like one. Grandfather didn't appreciate me wearing pants or short. He said, "Ladies wear dresses, and you are a lady. A disgusting one yes, but still a lady."

It was about 2 years later at my 15th birthday 'ball' when I met someone. I absolutely hated him, even if he was a hunk he was wa~y to clingy. "Lucy, I order you to spend time with Prince Daniel." My grandfather boomed. "B-but" I stuttered. "No buts, now go or you'll be punished," I shuddered not wanting to get beaten...again.

I walked slowly towards said Prince, trying force a smile when he saw me. "Lu-tan~" he cried. He raced over to me and nearly killed me with his death grip. "You and Me are going to be the most amazing couple!" he buried his face into my chest. "Um ah- I just met you Daniel..." I tried to pry the brunette off me. "But Lu-chan~" seriously WHAT IS WITH THE NICKNAME CHANGES! THAT'S THE 7TH ONE TONIGHT!

"D-dan`" I was cut off by him placing a kiss on my cheek. "I like that, you can call me Dan from now on," he smiled cheesily. He was cute yes, but really, really, really annoying. I wanted to get away from this castle, I've been hurt so much in it.

My Papa died just days after my 4th birthday, my Momma died when I was 10, and now I'm being abused by my own family and have been for 5 years.

Once the ball was over Grandfather told me that I was going o be spending more and more time with Prince Daniel, I grimaced but didn't make a sound.I might as well accept my fate. But I did have fun at the party somewhat, I did see someone with pink hair *giggle*

**_Natsu's POV_**

My spell started to work better, my scales now disappeared from time to time. And being the new guardian of the castle I was forced to attend, but the King was a real douche, and I don't use that word lightly. He was huge, and dumb looking. His face needed a trim. And his muscles were bulgy and dumb looking, hehe like Laxus.

But I saw someone running away from someone who looked like a prince. I was concerned about that, what I was concerned about was getting out of here and seeing Wendy. She told me that she too was affected by this dumb curse, same with Gajeel, Sting, Rogue, and the other dragon slayers minus the one's with Lacrima's implanted in them. And I wanted to bring her back here, she was only 12 and all alone. Like me, their dragons disappeared.

I saw out of the corner of my eye a blonde girl leave, and a brunette guys sitting on his knees whining, "Lu-ta~n."

"Lu-tan?" I questioned to myself. "The hell kind of nickname is that?" I shrugged it off and sat down at a table. This party was ok, I still don't see why they had it though.

"Attention," the King said from his stage. "I have an announcement, my granddaughter is not to know about this yet, but I have arranged a marriage between her and the son of my dear friend King Byro," a silver haired old dude with the same stupid looking bulky muscles walked onto the stage and shook his hand. "Granddaughter? I never knew about the King having a granddaughter, only about the..." I trailed off.

"Princess Lucy? She's this douche's grandkid?" I asked myself. I wanted to go tell her, since I knew she was still in the castle(dragon sense don't make fun of me for it). The brunette stood up and hugged King Jiemma, "Thank you thank you thank you Jiemma-san!"

"And Today is also the birthday of not only my granddaughter but the Castle Guardian Igneel!" everyone's eyes turned to me. "Wait what?" today sure as hell wasn't my birthday, my birthday was in 6 days and my name isn't Igneel. "Get up here boy, it's not everyday you turn 16" I pushed onto the stage. And that prince kid kept glaring at me. "Um my birth-" I was cut off by a handshake from Jiemma.

"You, my boy, are the fiercest warrior among us. Constantly protecting my castle, and granddaughter from harm," he shook my hand furiously. I could smell lies tainting his words. The Princess wouldn't have just left her birthday party if she wasn't scared. I've seen my fair share of liars, and he is the king of them.

"Um Thank you," I said trying to pull away. Jiemma let go and left the room, most likely to tell the Princess about the marriage or whatever I didn't really care. I was then bombarded by people, and some of them being the ones I was supposed to stay away from. I managed to get away and get out the door, and that's when I smelled salt. "The hell," I stuck my nose in the air and sniffed, this wasn't salt...it was tears.

I followed the smell and I came to a room, on the inside I heard someone crying and someone else yelling, "YOU LEFT WITHOUT THANKING ANYONE I TOLD YOU TO BE RESPECTFUL YOU DISGUSTING CHILD!" I backed away. I didn't want to rush in and see something that would scar me, but I felt bad for the kid inside getting their ass beat by what sounded like their dad.

I wanted to help, but...for once I was...scared. I felt my arm start tingling and that was my cue to leave. I don't think anyone wants to see a seemingly human 'warriror' become the most threatening creature on Earthland.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you so much to those who reviewed, favorited, and followed. It means so much to me that you guys like my story. Till next time my lovelies!<br>**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Natsu's POV  
><strong>_

Once I left the party my arms and legs were covered in red scales. "Damn," I looked at my hands and saw the were more like dragon paws and talons. I shrugged it off and went back to my cave, inside I put of a really big sweatshirt and pulled Igneel's muffler off my neck and wrapped it around my head. Then got ready to set out to the Northern Kingdom. That's where Wendy, Gray and Erza lived.

I had been 'friends' with Gray since we were kids, I met him when Igneel brought me to the Northern Kingdom to visit Stella, the Celestial Dragon. I stayed back at the tavern and that when I saw a raven haired kid getting beaten up by a red headed girl. I won't go into too much detail, but from then on we became the best of friends.

"Hmm, I might just visit them," I said to myself. I woke up Happy, about him... He hatched after Igneel disappeared. He's been my best bud ever since. "Oi Happy we're gonna go see Wendy," I lifted him onto my head. He goraned and curled into a ball, I chuckled then left the cave and headed towards the north, I dislike transportation...a lot. So I walk almost everywhere when Happy isn't awake, he's the one who usually flies me.

It took exactly 3 days to get there, with me walking 35% of the way and Happy flying the other 65%. I walked briskly towards Wendy's tiny cottage. It was a wooden cottage built in a hill (Hobbit Hole...)

I walked up the cobble path and knocked on the door softly. I heard running footsteps, and then the door flew open and I felt a small pair of arms wrap around my waist. "NATSU-NII!" a small blue haired girl cried. I wrapped my arms around her, but was blocked by a pair of small feathery like wings, "Hey Wendy." We pulled apart and Happy flew down to her and her death hugged her, "Ohayo Happy," she smiled. She grabbed my hand and pulled me inside, it was decked out with the works.

Brand new funriture, floors, artwork and such, "Wendy did you I dunno redecorate?" she smilled and shook her head, "No." "Wendy, where Charla?" Happy asked. "She's sleeping, I wouldn't wake her up," she suggested. Happy groaned before floating back to my head. "Natsu-nii, what are you doing here?" she asked as she began to prepare tea.

"Well, I thought I'd visit my favorite cousin," I grinned. She started to boil water, but I tossed a little flame over to the burner(without her knowing of course) and the kettle began to whistle. She looked puzzled and started to finish making tea, she then handed me and small wooden cup and I sat down crossed legged, and she sat on her legs.

"Natsu-nii, how far long is your curse?" she asked as she sipped her tea. She must've spiked mine with something spicy cause DAMN was it good. "It's getting to the point that I can't be out in public without covering everything up," I pulled back part of my hair and red scales were revealed. "I rarely leave my home anymore, my wings get in the way. I don't see a point in them, they're useless and who would think a flying girl was normal," she giggled. I laughed with her and we continued to chat aimlessly.

"Wendy, I'm going to go see other friends. But I'll be back," I said standing up and waving to her. "Bye Natsu-nii, and try not to fight Gray-san," she laughed nervously. "Sure," I half promised.

A~nd 20 minutes later...

"YOU FLAME BRAIN YOU BURNT MY CLOTHES!" The ice freak threw morning stars at my head. It managed to catch my scarf and pull it off, "YOU ASSHOLE!" I lunged at him with a flaming fist(which looked human by the way) and right hooked him.

Eventually Erza showed up and threatened to beat us.

But afterwards I made a really, really, really bad decision. And that was...to stay in the North. It was a drunken decision yes, but I eventually started living with Wendy and did so for about hmmmm 6 months

About a 7 months after I left, Erza and Gray were in a panic. They were packing bags, stuffing luggage into magic vehicle (bleggghhh) "What's wrong with you two?" they didn't respond. I saw Wendy running up with her blue trench coat on to cover her wings. "Natsu-nii, all of the mages in the area were called to go protect a kingdom," she explained before placing her small bag into the vehicle. Charle and Happy loaded theirs up and I stood there like a dummy.

"A kingdom," my eyes widened with realization. "Shit which kingdom!" I yelled. "The Western Kingdom, King Jiemma said his protector disappeared but he isn't blaming him," Erza explained. "Oh no..." I placed my hand on my head. "I deserted them..." I said.

"Natsu-nii..." Wendy placed her hand on my arm. "Wendy you and I need to get there fast!" I muttered a spell with gave me my fire dragon wings. "You two hurry as well, HAPPY CHARLA LET'S GO!" the four of us took off into the sky and we flew towards the Western Kingdom.

After about 30 minutes of flying I saw...fire. Then I remembered who exactly lived in that burning village..."Wendy go and douse the flames I need to get to the castle." I'm supposed to protect her, I promised Igneel.

_Natsu, protect the princess. She is all alone with no one, and if she needs someone. Be that someone_

I rushed into the castle. The outside was fine, but the inside was trashed. I knew what has happened...bandits. Bandits with a goal of getting the kingdoms riches. I walked along the ransacked halls trying to find that girl, and I still didn't know her name. I mean I think it began with an L?

"Bora can't we just leave, seriously she doesn't seem worth it," I heard someone say. "SHUTUP! The king said if we spared him, we got his castle, his riches, and his sexy granddaughter." I knew it...

He wanted to save his sorry ass, and didn't give two shits about his family. I raced towards the voices, I focused my hearing on them trying to pinpoint their exact location. "Well what do we do? She's not experienced, it won't be any fun," someone whined. "So, I'll be her first more fun for me," someone said wicked;ly. I almost puked at what they were saying, it was disgusting and vulgar and I have a pretty dirty mouth myself.

I found them in a bedroom. I rammed the door open and started going ballistic. Then I saw a blonde girl on a table, she looked so defenseless and then when I saw bruises up and down her arms I realize who I was looking at.

She was the girl I saw all those years ago. The little girl Igneel was friends with, "Princess...Lucy"


	7. Chapter 7

**I just wanna give a big thanks to all of those who favorited, reviewed, and followed. It means a lot to me. So instead of rambling on, I'll give a chapter hat my friend helped me write (she's kinda smuttish) nothing too graphic though. Till next time my lovelies!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>_

_Take the girl! She's a filthy child, take her my kingdom WHATEVER YOU WANT! Just leave me be!_

Those were the last words I heard my 'grandfather' say. After that was all a blur. Those bandits taking me away, them throwing me around, and starting to remove my clothes. One of them started to kiss all the way up my leg, he stopped when they started to argue among themselves. Before all this I had to fight them off, landing me with nasty cuts everywhere.

Tears fell from my eyes and fell into my cuts making them sting more, these tears fell for one reason only...I was not loved. No one was waiting for me to return, no one was hoping I would be ok...no one was coming to save me...

I closed my eyes tight and tried to bite back cries. I felt a large amount of heat fill the room after a huge crash, I guessed they lit the room ablaze. I opened my eyes slowly when I felt the warmth wrap around me, 'This is..." I said to myself. When I opened my eyes completely I saw...a boy?

He had on a black waist coat and had a muffler wrapped around his head and neck, probably to shield him from smoke. "W-who..." I coughed unto my hand and nearly fainted when I saw blood. He looked down to me and adjusted me so I was resting comfortable in his strong arms, "I'm a friend." His smile was beautiful and genuine, almost child like. His dark onyx eyes were fixated ahead of him, "I'm gonna take you to my house ok? I'll fix you up," his voice was sweet too. He sounded like he was actually caring about me.

I exhaled slowly before snuggling into his arms.

**_Natsu's POV_**

I felt inner rage in my body start to boil up. She was nice and innocent, and absolutely terrified, even of me...Thank Mavis my arms weren't covered in scale, they would be hard to explain. But I started to trudge through the fiery halls, making sure she didn't get hurt anymore than she already was. Her arms and legs were covered in bruises, her cheek was cut, her arms also had serious cut son them. Whatever was in my way was burned to ashes, there was nothing getting in my way.

Jiemma gave her these bruises, and I wanted to get her to a safe place where she could feel loved by nakama. And I knew just the place...but more on that later.

I walked out of the burning castle, and I saw Gray, Erza, Wendy, and Happy and Charla running up. "Natsu!" Happy called. I adjusted Lucy again and started to walk towards them. "Natsu-" Erza cut herself off when she looked down the blonde in my arms. "N-natsu, y-you know who that is right?" she asked falling to her knees and gripping Lucy's hand.

"It Quenn Layla's daughter," I responded naively. "Natsu, she was my first friend. Lucy I'm sorry I didn't come sooner," she brushed hr hand over the bruises. "I had no idea he was hurting her," Gray's eyes were hidden behind his bangs, but I saw tears start to fall. "Natsu-nii, maybe we should bring her to Gramps?" Wendy suggested.

"She needs to be healed now, otherwise she may just get hurt more," I locked my vision down to the blonde in my arms. So we ran to my cave, there I had medical supplies and healing potions.

I laid her down on my bed while Happy and the others raced to find blankets, water, medical supplies, and antiseptic. Erza knelt by Lucy's head and brushed her disheveled hair out of her eyes, "Lucy don't worry."

I knelt down next to her and exhaled, "She may be asleep, but she's not going to like this," I held up a brown bottle of antiseptic. "I hold her down, and try not to go too crazy?" she said moving towards the head on the bed and holding Lucy's shoulders down.

I poured the liquid onto a rag, then I had Erza lift her shirt so the wound on her stomach was visible. I quickly placed the wet cloth over the wound and I felt Lucy's body tense up.

Her face scrunched up into a grimace, this was going way better than I planned. After I let the medication sit for a minute I lifted the cloth up and grabbed a needle and stitching thread.

After I stitched her up I placed a gauze pad over it, the. wrapped gauze around her waist. After Erza and I tended to the rest of her wounds we let Lucy rest for a bit.

Gray and Wendy came back and told us that the remaining bandits had been taken care of and the towns people evacuated to the north.

"What will happen to the kingdom?" Erza asked. "Queen Layla wrote that if her daughter didn't want to take over the kingdom. The kingdom would fall to Layla's 2nd cousin." Gray responded.

"Who's her second cousin?" I asked. "He is the king of Fiore, the other kingdoms are letting him rule over for all the kingdoms because of his ability to rule," Wendy spoke up.

"Well, do we bring her back?" Gray asked. "I believe we can answer that," I whipped my head to the entrance of my cave. There stood Loke and Gramps, "Now what was this about bringing her to Fairy Tail?"


	8. Chapter 8

**_Welcome back to Dragon's Curse, now this is where the beginnings of Nalu are so bear with me. This is SLOW Nalu, sorry to those who were expecting more gomen gomen, and I am so sorry about the slow update the reason why is below..._**

**_...I was invited to join a roleplaying forum and oh my sweet baby JAYSUS it's amazing! It's called Anime Fans Everywhere and I'm usually there all the time. You guys should check it out, plus you mihgt just roleplay with me too! As always ENJOY MY LOVELIES!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>3rd person POV <em>**

Loke spoke up, "Gramps, I think we should tell them what needs to happen before all of this..." "Oh yes, Lucy, as most of you know, is a celestial mage and a very powerful one even at 15. Now she will go with Loke to train for a bit, but before that...she will get her stamp," Gramps smirked. Erza walked over to him, dropped to her knees and hugged him. "Thank you Master!" she cried.

"Wait why is she going with Loke, don't you like hate celestial wizards?" Natsu asked. Loke blushed and swallowed hard, "I have my reasons." "Loke I swear to Mavis if you do ANYTHING to hurt her!" Erza threatened whilst summoning a sword and aiming it t his throat. "OKokokokokokokok, message received!" he tried to shield his face.

"But Loke, no funny business," Makarov warned. "I know Gramps, I will treat her like the princess she is but I will Love her like a brother," Loke said, even if he sorta had a tiny crush on her. "You better," Gray muttered. "Now you brats take her to Fairy Tail, but she will be leaving first thing tomorrow," Makarov said. "But she's hurt!" Natsu tried to convince Makarov to leave her at the guild for a bit.

"Natsu-nii, with the healing I did. Her outer injuries should be healed by tomorrow," Wendy said trying to calm her cousin. "Natsu, do we get to be friend with Lushi?" the little blue cat asked. "Well she is going to be in Fairy Tail...so YEA!"

"Master, will she...visit?" Erza asked softly. "Of course," the short man nodded with a huge grin. "Now let's head to Fairy Tail!" Natsu cried.

_A train ride to Magnolia later_

"I'm never riding a damn train again..." Natsu threw his hands to his mouth and gagged. "You say that every time Flame Breath," Gray scoffed. "YOU WANNA GO ICE PRINCESS!" Natsu shot up and pressed his forehead against Gray's. Gray pushed back and grimace, "ANYTIME FIRE BITCH!" "Excuse me, I don't think that even a _sleeping_ princess should hear such words," Erza's motherly, yet demonic, aura surrounded them. Scaring not just the two males, but Wendy, Loke, and Makarov. All their eyes turned to Lucy, who now had a red dragon stuffy in her arms

"Y-you're right E-erza," Gray and Natsu wrapping their arms around each other like best friends and laughed nervously. "Come on you brats, everyone is waiting," Loke was the one carrying Lucy(much to Natsu's annoyance) so he stood in the back and had everyone walk in first. Natsu kicked open the door of the guild, "WE'RE BAA~CK!"

Everyone turned there heads and ran up to the group and had a marvelous reunion. But everyone was confused on why there was a unconscious girl in Loke's arms. "Loke I didn;t know you resorted to knockin the chicks out" Macao laughed.

Loke blushed deep scarlet,"I...I d-didn't d-do it..." For the next 10 minutes Loke got picked on for having a unconscious girl in his arms. Natsu and Gray picked a fight...again, Erza snacked on Strawberry Cake, and Happy ate his fish happily.

Loke brought Lucy to the infirmary where Mira took care of her. "Natsu!" A white haired girl calls. "Oh Hi Lissana!" Natsu says waving. "Is it true! You rescued a princess!" she fawned over his feat. "Uh...yea," he seemed emotionless about it, like he did it all the time. "WOOOOOOAAAAAAAH!" she wrapped her arms around I'm. "Natsu, you are so cool!"

Mira cleaned Lucy up and smiled, "She seems like a sweet girl. Why would someone do this to her?" Master walks in and sighs, "Her grandfather didn't approve of Layla birthing a daughter, so he resented her..." Mira's face saddened and tries to fight back tears.

"She'll be safe here, here she will have family..."


	9. Chapter 9

_**Oh my god...I am soo sorry for the massive delay on this. I have been so busy with so many projects, finals and other bullshit. T-T I promise update will come more often. ENjoy my lovelies! **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Natsu's POV<strong>_

"Damn Natsu...who would've thought you'd be one to save a princess" that ice freak snickered. "Oi! Shut up Ice princess!" "You wanna go, Fire bitch?!" we pressed out forehead together, trying to knock each other down. And we fought again.

**_Mira's POV_**

I heard the fighting outside and sighed, "Can those two ever get along?" I finished cleaning Lucy up and smiled softly down at her. She seemed so kind and sweet, whatever her grandfather did to her, she didn't deserve it. I sat down in a chair beside her, waiting for her to wake up.

After a few hours, Natsu walked in. "Oi, Mira" he gave his usually childish grin. "Ohayo, Natsu" I smiled. "How is she?" he looked down at Lucy. "She's better, I'm just waiting for her to wake"

Natsu smiled in a way I had never seen him smile before. "Natsu...are you alright?" I asked. He snapped out of his mini daze and grinned, "I'm fine!" I let out a small giggle, "If you're sure."

About an hour passed before Natsu left and Loke came in,"Ohayo, Loke" "Hello Mira, how is Lucy?" his gaze fell to the sleeping blonde. "She's better, Master says she should be waking soon." "Good" he smiled. He left shortly after, not wanting to disturb Lucy.

It wasn't until around 10 o'clock that night, did she wake up. "W-whaaaa" she hadn't opened her eyes yet. "Lucy? Are you awake?" I asked. I watched as her brown eyes opened slowly and she looked around the room, "W-where am I?"

"Lucy, you're at Fairy Tail" I smiled. "Fairy...Tail...t-the wizards g-guild?" her voice was quiet. "Hai," I said. She breathed softly and slowly, "W-why? I...I'm no wizard." "Lucy, you have Celestial keys. You're a celestial wizard, and...you can be a full fledged wizard...if you join a guild"

Her eyes widened slightly, "J-join...b-but...the kingdom I..." "The kingdom was evacuated...someone bad took over by force..."

She started to shake a little, "N-no...I promised mama..." I placed my hand on her shoulder. "Lucy...I think your mom will understand" I smiled. She looked up and me with sad eyes, "A-am I...safe from m-my grandfather?" her voice was quiet, and almost scared. I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her lightly, "Of course Lucy, you're safe here"

Lucy smiled softly and sniffled, "S-so...how do I join?" I smiled and pulled out a stamp, "Where do you want it?" I watched as she looked at a scar on her hand, "Here" she held her hand out. I placed the stamp over the scar and placed her mark on her.

Once I pulled it away she stared at the pink emblem with a smile, "I..I'm a guild member now" "Not just a guild member, Lucy. You're family"

Tears ran down her face she she hugged me tight, and I hugged back. "Welcome to the family Lucy" Then Master walked in "Ah, you're awake" he grinned. Lucy sniffled and pulled away, looking toward the small man. "A-are you Master M-makarov?" she asked. He nodded, "Yes my child" he looked to her guild mark.

Lucy wiped her eyes and smiled, "A-arigatou" Master couldn't help but smile, "You're welcome, Lucy"

I watched them with a smile, and had a feeling everything was going to get a lot better with her around.


	10. Chapter 10

Lucy fit right in with the guild, though she mainly stuck with Mira. But she couldn't get this one thing off her mind…..who was the boy who saved her. She wanted to know so she could thank him for taking her away from that horrid place. He was all she could think about, she blushed at the thought of being in his arms again….

**_Lucy's POV_**

_No! Bad Lucy bad! Don't think thoughts like that! He probably is long gone by now….there is no point in worrying so much about this_. But It was driving me crazy, so I asked Mira. "H-hey Mira?"

The white haired mage looked to me, "Yea Lucy?" I bit my lip and looked at the floor, "D-do you know how the boy was who saved me?..." I felt my face start to heat up. "Oh! Why yes I do, he's a part of the guild" she said with her usually cheery smile. "R-really?!" my heart started to beat faster. "Yea, he just doesn't come to the guild often" she replied.

I looked at her questioningly, "Why? Does he not like the guild?" Mira froze and covered her mouth, "N-never mind what I said I…I…" I was thoroughly confused, why didn't he come to the guild? If he was in it why wouldn't he….I had to find out. "Can I at least know his name?"

"His name is Natsu" she said. "Natsu…" I smiled a little, "Thank you Mira." "Lucy….promise me you won't go looking for him.." her smile was gone, her face screaming seriousness. I didn't want to promise anything since I wanted to go find him so I remained silent. "Lucy please! Promise me you won't go looking for him!" her tone was scared…and she sounded like she was warning me about something dangerous. "Why can't I look for him?" I asked. Mira sighed and just looked at me, "Just trust me…" I bit back a groan and nodded, " I promise…" I crossed my finger behind my back.

"Good" her smile was back and she went back to cleaning. _I swear on Mama's grave….I will find that boy. Even if I get hurt doing it. _

**_Sorry it's so short, but I'M FINALLY BACK! I'll try to get more chapters out since I have more free time because Marching season is over. Enjoy my lovelies!_**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Ok first off, I'm very sorry I haven't updated. I'm going through very hard times right now me and my boyfriend both and it's very hard to get towards writing when I have so much drama on my mind. So I promise I will trying hardest to update sooner. Thanks you as always my lovelies and thank you for sticking around :)**_

* * *

><p>Weeks passed and Lucy could not get that boy off her mind. Whenever she'd ask people about him, they'd just smile or give a little info about him. But they all seemed to avoid talking about him... She learned he had "family", people like him with powers.<p>

This boy intrigued her immensely, she just had to know who he was.

_**Natsu POV**_

It's getting worse...I can hardly recognise myself. My once tanned skin is now nearly covered in scales...Wendy she's no better if not worse. She has even started sprouting permanent is doing all she can to help her, but it pains her to see Wendy like that.

Gajeel...he never speaks anymore...never leaves his home. Mostly for fear of rejection especially from Levy...he's head over heels for her even if he won't admit it.

Hopefully this medicine that I sent to him will help slow his curse...for his sake and Levy's.

I just wish I could've actually met that Lucy girl...She seemed nice, maybe someday...when this damned curse is lifted I can.

For now I sit in my cave, pondering random things...it's quite boring, but it's what up must do at least til the medicine kicks in and rids me of talons and some of the scales that I can't cover.

I'm going to need a higher dosage soon...even if there's the chance of poisoning myself, I'm willing to do that to go to the guild more...I'm never there anymore because of this stupid curse.

When will I be able to walk in the sun without shielding or hiding myself from the world, when can I hold someone close to me without the fear of killing them...when can I love...

Igneel if you can hear me...please...tell me why I am this way, tell me why I must bear this curse, why...i have so many questions and use fear I will never get an answer.

I started to hum to myself until I felt a sharp pain shoot through my body. "Finally this shit is kicking ugh, in" I groaned and doubled over. Some of the scales receding into my skin and black talons morphing back into fingernails. The process very painful, more painful than anything even a kick to the family jewels.

After 20 minutes I looked semi normal minus the few scattered scales and hot skin, "hmm, maybe I should pay a visit now. Maybe I can meet that girl..." I felt my lips curl into a smile at that thought.

I pulled my cloak on and grabbed a sleeping Happy and headed out to the guild.


End file.
